New Begginnings
by Sighanne
Summary: AU - If Emma saved Regina instead of Henry at the end of Season 4


The three rushed to the church that was supposed to hold Regina's true love. As they made it there the light one appeared ready to stop them. Emma stood in his way as Regina ran towards the church. When she looked through the door she could see the man both Emma and Henry said was her true love. As they looked at each other Regina felt happy for him and his new found life. She couldn't disrupt that. She didn't feel it was her place to stop this from happening. As she turned to see what was going on she watched as Emma was thrown. Henry yelled at her to go into the church but she couldn't. She ran to help Henry against the supposed light one.

Emma hit the pile of random things hard when the light one threw her. She heard Henry's voice in the distance as she tried to shake off the dizziness and confusion. As things started to even out enough for her to move she turned her head. Her head turned just in time to see Regina take the blow that was meant for their son. Emma's body went numb as the light one disappeared. Her eyes moved from where the light one stood to where Regina was and as Regina fell everything seemed to slow down. Emma watched as people ran towards the fallen bandit. Emma started moving forcing herself to get up. Henry was at Regina's side first. Robin was next as fell to his knees next Regina. His bride pouted about this turn of events and complained about the blood on her dress. Robin was trying to get Regina to stay awake as Henry was starting to tear up looking down at his mother. Robin's hand was on the wound over Regina's left hand and Henry held the other.

"Why," Henry asked, "Why would you do that?"

Regina looked at him with a sad smile, "I couldn't just let you die." A tear fell out of her eye as she looked at Henry.

Henry looked to Robin, "Kiss her." Robin gave Henry a strange look as if to ask why. He grabbed Robin's vest, "Just kiss her," he stated a little louder. Robin looked from Regina to his new bride and back again. "DAMMIT JUST KISS HER!" Henry demanded of the thief as he shook Robin. Still Robin would not.

Removing Henry's hands from him, "I'm not sure what you think a kiss will do but I cannot kiss her. I am a married man now." He stood shaking his head as he looked down at mother and son. A smirk could be seen on Zelena's face as she went to her new husband's side.

Emma stopped in her progress to them with Robin's words. True love was supposed to transcend everything else. It was supposed to make those who are meant to be, be. When she realized that he would do nothing to help she ran to Regina's side shoving Robin out of her way, "Regina stay with us," Emma said as she took Regina's hand in her left and put her right over Regina's wound. Regina looked at Emma and tried to stay focused on her. As they stared into one another's eyes a connection they both knew was always there was felt. It was stronger than it has ever been. Emma let a few tears fall as she looked into Regina's eyes fighting to stay calm.

She couldn't let Regina die. Their son needed her. As Emma continued to stare she realized she needed her just as much. They have been through so much in the last few years. They have gotten so close lately that Emma couldn't imagine a life without her. Her smart remarks and too honest at times honesty. She had really opened up to Emma as they searched for the author. She never thought they would be this close when they started out.

"Mom what do we do," Henry asked as he looked at her his face filled with desperation. Emma looked from Henry back to Regina. She knew she felt something for Regina but was it the right something. Shaking her head of any doubt and hoping what she felt was enough she leaned over just as Regina had closed her eyes.

"I will never leave you," with those whispered words on both their lips Emma kissed Regina. A powerful surge was felt through the land. As people felt the surge they began to remember who they truly were. Quickly things began changing back into the little town in Maine. As Regina slowly opened her eyes Emma was still over her mere inches from Regina's face.

"You did it Ma," Henry said as he awkwardly hugged both mothers. All the while their eyes stayed connected. They stared into one another's eyes unable to look away just yet.

"You saved me," Regina whispered as Henry released them. A bit of confusion could be seen in Regina's eyes.

Emma looked down at their hands with a bit of a blush, "I guess I did."

Without another thought Regina slid her hands behind Emma's head and pulled Emma to her; kissing her with a pent up passion. As they parted Emma looked at her with a smirk, "I knew I was good but Damn."

Regina smiled up at Emma, "Thank you savior."

Emma stood and Helped Regina up, "Any time my majesty." Emma gave Regina a cheesy smile as Regina smiled back shaking her head.

Henry wrapped his arms around both mothers again as he took in how lucky he was. Both Emma and Regina held tight to him and each other. They let themselves bask in the love that came from the other two. When they let go they looked from one another and laughed at the whole situation. Neither believing it took someone almost losing their life to realize what they have always felt.

It would seem they would have the dark one to thank for his attempt. For now the savior and the Queen found what they have always been looking for. Someone who loved them as much as they loved the other.


End file.
